ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BIGGS43
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have FTL: Faster Than Light Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Twitch TV Embed Interest? Hey there Biggs, My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team. I actually want to reach out to gauge your wiki's potential interest in embedding some Twitch TV content. To give some background, Wikia is interested in working with Twitch to get some native embeds for interested wikis. Twitch provides live-streaming of games, from simple lets-plays to massive tournaments and competitive events. Embedding could allows users to easily find streaming content or get together to chat about particular events. If the wiki is interested, you could also have you very own wiki channel/group to stream content to users, make your own show, etc. Do you think this is something the FTL wiki community might be interested in? If so, how would you like to use it (home-page embed, its standalone page with just links or an actual embed? something else? Producing your own show? Etc.) Either way, let me know your thoughts by leaving a message on my talk page. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Cleanup / New Admins Hey Briggs, I'm Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! I'm stopping by to let you know that this wiki has REALLY been taking off and I'd like to help by really polishing the main page for you. Also, are you interested in pulling other admins into this wiki, to help you stay on top of the happenings here? Let me know, I'll begin main page tweaking now. If you don't like my changes simply leave a message on my talk page and we'll revert it. Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:30, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Arrays to Templates Array Extensions? Hi. Can you or install the Arrays extension? I've been trying to come up with a nice way to organize the way Events are added to categories, and one way that might be helpful is by the Sectors they appear in. If we can pass an array of Sector names to a template, it would make it very easy for users to update Sectors that different pages apply to, while letting the template handle category changes and formatting. --Statueofmike (talk) 20:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC)